


Cease Our Deception

by APolaris



Series: Deceptions Most Dangerous [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Game of Thrones Fix-It, King Tommen Baratheon, Westeros never breaks apart, im kidding its actually an epilogue, like a century later, like way into the future, so all the OG characters are dead, this work is a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APolaris/pseuds/APolaris
Summary: Epilogue to Keep Me Deceived. Does not make sense without reading that one first.King Tommen's grandson finally comes clean about his family's history.
Relationships: Ned Stark/Cersei Lannister (Past)
Series: Deceptions Most Dangerous [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832614
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Cease Our Deception

“Your grace,” came the unanimous chorus as all the men in the court knelt on their knees.

Brandon found his way to the Iron Throne and stood before it. He called for his subjects to rise and looked upon them, studying face by face. He let the silence in the hall linger as his eyes flicked briefly to his aunt on his left, and his wife on his right. He let the tension stand, so thick not even Valyrian steel could cut it. His eyes fell on a red headed man, and he at last broke the silence.

“Lord Axel of House Tully, tell me, what do you know of the War of the Savage Queen?”

Lord Axel bowed and answered loudly as the tension rose even more, “it was a bloody war and the kingdom lost many good men. It was only for the bravery and wisdom of Lord Eddard Stark the Just that Westeros came out of it as victors, your grace”

Brandon nodded slightly before turning to another man, “surely you all know Lord Eddard Stark the Just could not have done it himself, but you, Lord Mircea oh House Lannister, and your house know it better than any other house”

Lord Mircea bowed his head slightly and his voice filled the hall, “we believe Queen Cersei of Houses Lannister and Baratheon, your great grandmother, your grace, was of great help to Lord Eddard Stark, and that her advice was invaluable through the war”

Brandon smiled slightly and motioned for Mircea to relax his stance, moving towards yet another man in the hall, “Lord Jon of House Freestark, the Frostlands have only recently stabilized. Why is that?”

Lord Jon studied him for a moment, trying to assess what the King aimed to gain from a question he already had the answer to. Without hesitation, Jon decided that whatever it was that his childhood friend had planned, he would support him, “as you know, your grace, the Frostlands are a recently established kingdom and has only been one for ninety years. They have also suffered of many terrors such as the Night King before the Great War. Still, with the help of King Tommen the Worthy and King Eddard the Noble, we have fairly quickly settled and developed as another kingdom of Westeros”

Brandon signaled his affirmation, addressing another a breath later, “Lord Lucius of House Tyrell, how has the kingdom fared under the guidance of Lord Eddard Stark?”

“Your grace, the Iron Throne was relieved of its debts, and the realm was able to prosper. Lord Eddard Stark was a most moral and honorable ruler. He helped raise King Tommen the Worthy and continued to guide him as Hand of the King after his coronation”

Another nod, another man, and another salute, “Lord Vilhelm of House Greyjoy, what sort of ruler was King Tommen the Worthy?”

“King Tommen the Worthy was a kind and fair king. He did not discriminate between high lords or peasants. All were equal in his court. He ruled well and pioneered many endeavors to strengthen the kingdoms. Your grace, Westeros owes all its current glory, all that it is, to King Tommen the Worthy”

“Lord Wulfric of House Stark, your grandfather, Lord Rickon Stark, was granted lordship of Dragonstone as a gift by King Tommen to Lord Eddard Stark after the squalor of House Baratheon”

“Aye, your grace, and we are grateful, and we shall serve the Iron Throne and honor that gift so long as we shall hold our titles”

“Lord Darwin of House Baratheon, can you recall the matter of House Baratheon’s disgrace?”

“As you command, your grace. It started with King Robert, the first of his name, the Drunken King. After his death, Renly Baratheon waged war against King Tommen to claim the throne. The only remaining Baratheons were King Tommen and Lord Stannis, who only had one son, his bastard, and had lost his daughter. King Tommen legitimized the loveborn son, Lord Gendry, and gave him the Stormlands. It took many years for Lord Gendry to undo his uncle’s damage, but he was able to, with the support of Lady Arya of Houses Baratheon and Stark”

“Lord Adil of House Martell, many decades ago, your house was done a great injustice when Princess Elia and her children were murdered during the sack of King’s Landing. What have you to say on the matter?”

“It was a great tragedy, one that we shall always mourn, but it happened more than a hundred years ago. Lord Eddard Stark the Just, King Tommen the Worthy, King Eddard the Noble, and you, your grace, have all brought her justice and more than made up for it. Dorne has never felt such gratitude to any other kings”

“Lord Timothee of House Arryn, I believe no one here can argue your word, you are one of the most respected lords here. After all, your house words are ‘As High As Honor’. Tell me, what do you think of King Tommen and his descendants?”

“Your grace, King Tommen was a wise and good man, and he was an even better king. He raised a brilliant son, and King Eddard was a magnificent man. Your father and grandfather, your grace, were the best rulers the Kingdoms have had since the Age of Heroes. I believe no one here could ever argue that, and the fact that you, your grace, are following in their footsteps”

“Lord Rodrik of House Stark, what is your opinion on all we’ve heard until now?”

“Houses Stark and Baratheon have held a deep bond ever since the days of Lord Eddard and King Robert. The House Baratheon has brought forth the best kings and they had, and will continue to have, the support of House Stark”

With one final nod, Brandon turned away from Lord Rodrik and addressed everyone in the throne room, voice betraying nothing but the seriousness of what he was about to share.

“My lords, I have not called you here today, so far from your homes, to crow about the successes of my forefathers. A true king does not speak of accomplishments, but lets them speak of him. For that, I apologize for the boasting that has just commenced. However, I fear what I am about to share requires a reminder of my ancestors’ service and your love for them beforehand. My lords, before I continue any further, I have only one question. Speak freely now, for no consequences will fall on you should you do so. This I swear by the Old gods and the New. Is there any one of you who would rather have a King not of their kin and not of King Tommen’s descendants?”

The hall echoed with gasps of indignation before voices quickly rose with protest. Who in their right mind would ever want a king other than the one in front of them?

Brandon’s lips pulled into a tight line as he motioned for his guests to calm. He waited until everyone was settled again and let the silence chill their bones for a heartbeat, but no longer.

“My lords, I am about to share a piece of history that no book has written and no house has known except mine. Please, listen carefully. More than a hundred years ago, Lord Eddard Stark was nothing but a second son, yet he fell in love with the pearl of Casterly Rock, Lady Cersei Lannister. Their romance was not to be, however, for circumstances forced them into different marriages. Still, neither was willing to let go of the other, and years later, Lady Cersei carried his son. Their son was born with hair as golden as his mother’s and her family’s signature green eyes, and so, no one thought to question his sire. No one noticed his long face or his kind heart were so alike to another’s. Lord Eddard had been in Winterfell for so long he had no knowledge of his son. But fate interfered and the gods pushed them together again. Lord Eddard was finally able to meet his son and raise him, albeit not in a way he had ever imagined. Still, Lord Eddard, as always, did his best, and fought wars in the name of his son, ensuring that the young boy would grow to be a most worthy ruler. What I am trying to say, and I believe some of you have pieced it together already, is that King Tommen the Worthy, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Eight Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, was no Baratheon. He was a Stark, and his son after him, my father, was a Stark, and I, as well, am a Stark”

Silence filled the hall and no man dared to breath. The truth was out, and it was up to the people now to decide whether they cared more about a name or the merit of who sat on the throne. Brandon let the silence hang in the air, let the people come to terms with what they heard, before he broke it again.

“I look upon your faces now and see the gravity of this news. This changes many perspectives, I know. But my grandfather has lived under a false name and passed it to his son, and my father has lived under a false name and passed it to his son. I have lived under a false name as well, but I have just welcomed my son into this world, and I do not wish to pass onto him a false name”

Brandon felt his mouth dry as no one spoke. He dared not wet his lips for he knew that the tension could be tasted in the air. His eyes moved from subject to subject, man to man, house to house, and for the first time in many years, he could not predict what the crowd’s reaction would be.

To Brandon’s greatest astonishment, it was Lord Darwin Baratheon who at last spoke, voice bellowing as loud as that of his ancestors, “King Tommen and his descendants have served the realm well! If they are Starks, then we keep the Starks on the throne! Long live King Brandon Stark!”

It took no longer than a breath of a moment for the hall to fill with calls for King Brandon Stark. And, as said king turned to smile at his Tyrell wife with his grey eyes shining and his dark hair pulled back neatly, he looked every bit the part of the Northman.

Their son, merely a few days old, with the Winterfell grey eyes of his ancestors, slept peacefully in the royal chambers above them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a King Bran does end up on the Iron Throne... it just isn't Bran I the Broken... so yeah... I guess this is it if I stop working on Keep Me Deceived, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :)


End file.
